yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Revol Bugster
Revol Bugster (voiced by Tetsu Inada) is the monster born from data of the shooting video game, Bang Bang Shooting. He is based on the data of Commander Revol, a boss from the stuck-in-development hell game. As recorded by CR, Revol is part of the Low Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle: alongside Salty, Aranbura, Motors, and Charlie. The boss of the Genm Corp. game Bang Bang Shooting, the character of Revol was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Revol's origin is traced to the Y2K bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Five years after Zero Day, the Revol Bugster emerged from Game Disease victim Yuki Kitami, a patient who was afraid of doctors, when he reached a high stress point by letting his fear overpower him. The situation was made worse by Emu, Hiiro, and Taiga trying to save him, scaring Yuki even more by transforming into Kamen Riders to fight Revol and his soldier Bugster Viruses. The infection spread as Yuki's fear reached its peak and nearly killed him, the Bugster becoming able to summon copies of himself to fight the Riders, but Ex-Aid risked his life and took on Revol's salvo of gunfire to convince Yuki to overcome his fear of doctors by telling him he was sincere about wanting to help him get better. After Yuki no longer felt stressed, the Bugster infection weakened; Revol was suddenly unable to summon more duplicates, and was seemingly defeated by Ex-Aid's Mighty Critical Finish. However, it was revealed that he had been a duplicate stand-in the whole time, and the real Revol was invisible and about to sneak-attack Ex-Aid, only for Kamen Rider Snipe to see though the monster's invisibility and shoot him down with his Bang Bang Critical Finish. Now evolved to Level 5, Revol re-emerged when Nico Saiba, a patient with a vendetta against "Genius Gamer M", reached a high stress point when Taiga scolded her for stealing his Gamer Driver and Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. He summoned a group of his soldier Viruses, and they fought Brave and Snipe while Ex-Aid's attacks did nothing to him, owing to Emu being Nico's source of stress making him an "ally" to them and thereby rendering these Bugsters invulnerable to him alone. Genm Level X arrived to fight Ex-Aid, leaving Revol without an opponent, and then covered their retreat. Revol later tried to attack the Riders again, but was chained up on the sidelines by Parado to make way for his debut as Para-DX. Revol and his soldiers later showed up to protect Emu from Brave trying to force out his Bugster infection, as Emu is the source of Nico's stress. Even when Emu joined the fight and attacked Revol, his attacks still missed. Revol escaped with Genm. He later reappeared to protect Emu from Snipe, who attacked Emu only to draw out Revol, fighting him until Genm took over. Then Revol saw Para-DX defeating Ex-Aid Level XX. He reluctantly attacked Para-DX to defend the only thing that could lead to him becoming a complete being, but his attacks were too weak, and Para-DX destroyed Revol against Genm's order with a Knock Out Critical Smash for interfering with his "fun", his debris quickly being collected by Genm with the Gashacon Bugvisor. Revol was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Revol briefly appeared alongside the other revived Bugsters summoned by Parado before being pulled into the start screen of Kamen Rider Chronicle, completing the game. He soon appeared at an unknown Level as an enemy of Kamen Rider Chronicle infecting a woman Ride-Player, terrorizing her and other Ride-Players with his soldier Viruses. As he was about to fight Ex-Aid and Brave Level 2, Nico arrived and became a Ride-Player, quickly and easily defeating his Viruses with bumper car animals before defeating Revol with a "Nico Critical Kick". He became the first Bugster in Kamen Rider Chronicle to be defeated by a Ride-Player. Revol was one of four Bugster bosses that were summoned against the Kamen Riders by Masamune Dan once he became Super Gamedeus. They were eliminated with Gamedeus' virus by the vaccine spread through Doctor Mighty XX by Poppy Pipopapo's sacrifice. Revol was one of the past enemies of the Kamen Riders who were summoned in Zi-O's world due to Swartz merging all of the worlds of the Kamen Riders together. Born from the data of Commander Revol, the Revol Bugster has great commanding skills, and is shown to be frustrated when his opponents don't use full battle strategies to face him and instead treat their fight like a simple "mindless brawl". However, when it comes to situations where things are beyond his control, he easily gets dumbfounded and confused. He's also scared of heights. Powers and Abilities The Revol Bugster has a large machine gun named the Revol Arm (リボルアーム Riboru Āmu) on his right arm, a smaller machine gun over his left hand, and a canon on his back as his main weapons. He can turn his Bugster Virus soldiers into clones of himself, but only if the infection has enough of a grip on its victim. He also has the ability to turn invisible. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Tetsu Inada Category:Soldiers Category:Invisible Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains